


Love That Never Fades

by Hoodedelf



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Letters, Past Love, SSR, Steve has a thing for Carters, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodedelf/pseuds/Hoodedelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon does some house cleaning while Steve's out and isn't particularly thrilled with what she find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Never Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt on tumblr asking for Sharon to find letters addressed to Peggy and Steves' old compass with her picture.

It had been a bright Sunday afternoon, Steve was off doing his own errands and Sharon was stuck at home when she realized it didn’t help having two people live in a small home that only stayed there long enough to make a mess but not clean it up so it seemed she’d be doing some spring cleaning, something she hadn’t done in a very long time.

The blonde had started with scrubbing the kitchen of the grime and made her way around to the bathroom and living room then finally to their mess of a bedroom. 

Starting with the dirty clothes and dusting, Sharon eventually meandered her way to cleaning out the closet. She was reaching on the top shelf to try to get an old pair of boots she never wore when a small wooden box came tumbling down instead. Peaking her interest at the box, she knew it was probably Steve’s but what harm could be done?

The agent walked to sit on the edge of her bed and placed the box on her lap. Eagerly opening the chestnut case, a bundle of letters sat in a pile all tied together. Confused with her find, she scooted back more onto the bed and un-knotted the twine that held all the papers together. Looking at the door, the blonde chewed on her bottom lip deciding whether or not she should go through with it. Finally giving in, the agent unfolded the first sheet of paper and read.

Agent Carter,

I am aware of your standing within the SSR but I am writing to ask you if

The letter cut off but there were visible marks of an eraser. SSR? So these were for her aunt. Why would he have them? Not being able to stop herself, Sharon unfolded the next letter hoping for more insight.

Peggy,

I’m sitting in my tent right now, Bucky won’t shut up about going to the bar. I can only imagine what you’re doing right now. Taking orders from the Colonel. I guess I just wanted to say I look forward to seeing you next. I also have a question for you.

Sincerely,

Steve

 

Sharon continued to read through the letters, all varying in date but it seemed the newer they were the less formal they became. Why on earth he still have these?

Taking out the last letter, she found a small metal cylinder at the bottom of the box and clicked the button for it to open. Finding an old compass. a black and white picture sat in the top of it. Aunt Peggy. She delicately ran her thumb over the old portrait of her beloved Aunt.

The agent bowed her head for a moment, biting her lip. He still loves her. How could he not? Allowing a single tear to drop down her cheek, Sharon quickly wiped it away before quickly tying up all the letters again and hurriedly putting the box back where she found it.

She knew Steve loved her, but maybe there was just a small piece that couldn’t let go of Peggy. Now wasn’t a time to think about it, the agent pulled on a pair of sweat pants and her ipod before leaving the apartment and going for a run hoping to clear her head.


End file.
